


I Heard You Say I Promise

by Babytao



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babytao/pseuds/Babytao
Summary: Your voice is intoxicating, I’ve never felt this before but god.... I just want you to touch me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s me again, this is going to be my first attempt at a series, yes a series, not a one-shot.
> 
> But not only that it’s going to be a temporary host for a commission type thing. I’ve been wanting to challenge myself as a writer so I want prompts. WhiteRose prompts to be specific. Romance ideas, smut ideas, futa, (yes I’m still trying on the cock ring >.>’ ) sad prompts, fluffy prompts. Give me ideas to really get my brain going! Now I will be kind of picking 2 (3 if I get enough suggestions
> 
> I’m really hoping you guys will leave these ideas in the comments and kudos is always loved.

Ruby felt hot, her body wouldn’t let her lay still and she tossed and turned around on her bed. Her burning core leaving her anxious forcing her legs to tighten up and rub against each other for some reaction forcing small moans and gasps to leave her mouth. She had to stay quiet, her team was asleep but those very same teammates were making it hard on her. She could smell them, each of their scents filling her nose.

Her wolf ears twitched at the sound of Blake moaning in her sleep as she turned to a side. Her body could not handle this amount of need. Ruby needed something, some form of relief from the heat. She sat up and slid her pajama pants as well as her panties down to her knees. She shuddered as the cold air within the room blew past her bare leg and burning wet core.

Laying back down Ruby began playing with her lower lips, spreading them before she begins rubbing in circles. She gasps, the pleasure rushing through her body. She knows that continuing would make the heat worse. She could feel it, the craving of touch, the want to be touched. 

Her right hand slowly went under her tank top and began massaging her breast, her fingers rubbing over her stiff nipple.

Her mind continued to delve into heavier lewd fantasies. She closed her eyes and began allowing her imaginations play through her vision. Her imagination playing with her sense of reality as it dragged her deeper into heat.

“Oh you poor poor pup, I bet you’re just dying for touch.” Ruby heard a familiar say. 

“Yes, yes I want it so bad.” Ruby replied. Her hips began jerking as she finally inserted a finger into her nether.”

“Poor pup, having to rely on something so thin and small to relieve your heat. But will this really help?” The voice asked. Ruby’s pussy throbbed at the seductive sound of the voice. Her hand burning under the heat.

‘No, no it will only make it worse. I want someone to touch me. Please, someone touch me, touch me everywhere!’ Ruby screamed mentally, her hands moving faster, and faster but it wasn’t enough. This wasn’t going to be enough to send her into the desperate relief of orgasm.

“I can take you there.” The voice said. “All you have to do is open your eyes.” At first ruby shook her head, the feeling was there, maybe she could make it. This thought went on for minutes as it ever so slowly died out.

“No! Please, please touch me!” She yelled.

“Open your eyes Ruby.”

“Promise me.” Ruby begged. She heard the voice giggle.

“I promise pup. Now wake up.”

“Ruby wake up!” 

Ruby’s eyes suddenly shot open as she woke to the sight of Weiss standing in front of her, the window open to show the rising sun.

“Finally, you’re awake. Are you feeling alright?” Weiss asked. Ruby wasn’t listening. To her Weiss’ voice matched the voice in her dream. The voice promising her release from her list full torture.

“Is Ruby awake yet?” She heard Yang call from the bathroom.

“Yeah but she isn’t looking so good, maybe a fever.” Weiss replied. Bringing up her hand she placed it on top of Ruby’s forehead. “Yeah she’s burning hot.” Whilst Weiss laid her hand on Ruby’s head the wolf sighed at the feeling of touch from someone. The attention was there, Ruby could lose herself at any moment. 

That made her eyes shoot open and quickly roll to the other side, her covers lifted over her to keep Weiss from touching her again.

“I-I’m fine! I just need a little more rest is all!” Ruby explained. She heard Weiss sigh behind her. That in itself didn’t help Ruby as she felt Weiss’ cold breath reach her naked neck making her spine tingle.

“Make sure to drink a lot of water, and take a shower after your nap. We have to get to class. See you later Pup.” Weiss said. Ruby’s body stiffened at her nickname. The heat in her rampaging around every inch of her being.

“Thanks.” Was all Ruby could muster. Ruby listened as the footsteps began departing the room. Unknown to her, Weiss gave Ruby one last worried look before she closed the door behind her.


	2. Lust Hurts

Ruby’s entire body was shaking. Her thoughts were clouded and her eyes were dazed. Her breath was rough as she gasped desperately for air. She could feel the wave of heat washing over her, harder than ever as she laid naked on her bed.

“You’re such a dirty pup Ruby.” She heard Weiss say. 

Ruby’s body suddenly jolted, her hips rocking into the bed as she felt a finger trail down her back.

“Tell me Ruby, how desperate are you.” Weiss’ voice ordered as it burned Ruby’s ear.

“I’m begging you! Please, I’ll do anything for you to touch me!” Ruby screamed. Ruby’s ears perked up as they heard Weiss giggle.

“You’re not even in heat are you, you’re just a horny bitch.” Weiss’ voice said. Ruby suddenly felt cold air swirl around her wrists, only to see the familiar symbol of Weiss’ glyphs.

Ruby gasped as she felt hands lift her waist up to make her lay in her knees and something round poke at her nether. “I mean honestly, it’s soaking back here! You just want a good fucking. You don’t need me to be gentle, more like you don’t want me too.” Ruby screamed as she was slapped harshly on her ass. This continued as slap after slap rained down on the poor faunus. 

Ruby felt a hand suddenly grab the hair between her ears and pull her back, her arms straining against the bind keeping her wrists firmly in place. Weiss pulled her hair far back enough for Ruby to see her face just barely upside down. Ruby shivered as she saw a smile on the heiress’ face.

She watched as Weiss leaned in close near her ear and whispered.

“You’re a dirty dirty pup Ruby, and I can’t wait until you're begging me to fuck you.”

Ruby’s eyes shot open as she woke up in her bed once again. She looked around to see no one in the room, quickly she picked up her scroll and looked at the time. 

“Everyone is still in class.” Ruby said. With a sweat she laid back down on the bed. Her eyes staring at the ceiling.

“It’s getting worse.” She told herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those wondering why dream Weiss is very dom. Weiss is basically Ruby’s unsaticiated heat. The more Ruby holds off the more aggressive the heat hits her to actually mate.
> 
> Sorry for the late post as well as short post I’ll try to do better, life likes putting roadblocks everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Class couldn’t be going any slower. Weiss was doing her very best to keep herself busy, taking detailed notes for Ruby, but at some point you could only write down so much in Ports class before you finally realized you were probably wasting your time. It would be times like these where Weiss would look over to her partner to see what she was doing to distract herself. She would watch as Ruby would doodle in her notebook about random fantasies and other times she would just watch Ruby’s sleeping face. Yeah that’s not weird at all.

“And that… is how I took down a horde of barbatusks by myself!” He exclaimed in a jolly tone. Immediately followed by the sound of the bell signaling the end of class. 

Weiss got up and turned to her two teammates, she watched as Blake slapped the back of Yang’s head, waking her up.

“What were you two about to do?” Weiss asked. Yang yawned and began stretching, while Blake gathered her books.

“Not sure. Maybe I will force Yang to help me on Professors Oobleck’s project that is due tomorrow.” At the sound of work Yang slammed her head back on the desk and groaned.

“Ah I see. I guess I will go to the library with you two to pick up some books before heading back to the dorm.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Blake said as she stood up from her seat holding her books to her chest. 

/////\\\\\\\\\

The three were seated at an empty table within the library. Blake and Yang looking through piles of paper and flipping through dozens of pages of books.

“Life is pain.” Yang groaned as she flipped another page. 

Blake smirked as she continued to write down a few points on her paper. “You’re life is such a tragedy Yang Xiao Long.” 

“You knooooow, we could always take a quick break to maybe-“ Yang was quickly cut off by a book being suddenly shoved on her face. 

“No breaks, we have too much work to do and you can’t afford to not fail this project.” Blake stated. 

Weiss chuckled. “Pretty sure I got the better sister on this deal Blake.” Blake only replied with a hum.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Ruby is great and all but she ain’t got the good ol Yang charms.”

“And I’m glad she doesn’t, the last thing I need is another more energetic oaf.” Yang stuck her tongue out in reply.

It was then that Weiss’ phone began to ring. Picking it up she saw it was Ruby and quickly answered. “Hello.” Weiss answered. Weiss sat in silence for a few seconds. “Ruby?” She called.

“Weiss.” Ruby muttered out.

“You okay?” Ruby didn’t give a verbal reply. Weiss just heard what sounded like humming and a bit of untranslatable sounds. “Do you need me to come?” Weiss asked a bit worried.

“Yes, please come, come…. me.” Ruby muttered. Weiss quickly stood up and began packing her stuff. “Alright I’m on my way.” 

Ruby only made some more noises. “Please.” She said before hanging up.

“Everything okay?” Yang asked.

“Doesn’t sound like it, don’t worry I’ll take care of her.” Weiss ensured.

“You better.” Yang jokingly threatened.

/////\\\\\\\\\

When Weiss arrived at the room and entered she saw a lump on her bed, huddling under her covers only a patch of black hair visible. Weiss placed her stuff on their desk before approaching the lump.

“Ruby?” Weiss called as she leaned over to inspect her partner. Ruby didn’t seem to acknowledge her. Weiss carefully peeled off a bit of cover to see Ruby’s face. She gently placed a hand on Ruby’s cheek and almost frighteningly fast her hand was covered by Ruby’s and held there. Weiss watched as Ruby opened her eyes, they seemed to be a bit hazy. 

Ruby looked up to Weiss’ face and smiled. “Weiss.” Ruby called.

Weiss returned her smile. “How are you holding up Pup?” She asked.

Ruby’s eyes seemed to breath as they just for a second seemed to glow a bit brighter. “A lot better now that you’re here.” She said making Weiss blush. She continued to hold onto Weiss’ hand as she sat up from the bed. The covers sliding off her body causing Weiss to blush harder and gawk at what laid before her.

“Now… I beg of you. Please keep your promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby, with hope in her eyes moved Weiss’ captured hand to her mouth and captured two fingers within her lips. 

Weiss, too shocked to move felt the way the pup licked her fingers. “R-Ruby!?” Weiss was suddenly and very quickly rigged into her bed and rolled over to where she was now held captive under the Crimsonette.

Ruby removed the fingers from her mouth and held it back in her cheek. “Please Weiss.” The Crimsonette said, her breath becoming heavy. “Please touch me.” 

She could feel the heat, Weiss could definitely feel the heat, the way Ruby’s voice was alluring her, almost as if hypnotizing. With hesitance Weiss lifted her free hand up to Ruby’s breast. The skin as soft and smooth as it looked. Ruby moaned just at the contact.

Just as fast as Weiss was pulled into the bed, Ruby was flipped over, now taking Weiss’ position under the heiress. Now looming over the gem Weiss looked over her body, her toned stomach, sinking and rising with her breasts as she breathed. Ruby’s hands, one on top of the hand on her cheek and the other playing with her breast.

“Do you like being watched pup?” Weiss could see clearly. The way Ruby’s eyes dilated, the way her legs began to squirm and rub against each other under the heiress.

“I love it when you look at me.” Ruby responded. The way her voice seductively sang those words into Weiss’ ears. Ruby could clearly see she had the same effect to Weiss.

“Take off my clothes Ruby.” Without missing a beat Ruby’s hands were on the heiress’ blazer, unbuttoning the tip and throwing it off before threatening Weiss’ shirt by nearly ripping it off of her. By the time Weiss’ skirt was thrown into the pile on the ground Ruby was blessed with the sight of her partner in a beautiful white laced set.

The faunus’ eyes trailed all over her mate. From her collarbone to her breasts, down to her stomach and finally down to her panties Ruby’s eyes were stuck upon the bulge that was there.

Ruby’s chin was pulled up by her mates fingers leading her vision up to Weiss’ face. 

“We’ll get to that later pup, for now.” Pale hands pushed the Faunus back down to the bed.

“I’ll keep this promise you claim I made.”

Weiss’ hands began to wander from her shoulders, down to her arms and hips. She took time to squeeze the skin every now and then just to hear Ruby moan. Weiss felt a bit of pride wash over her as she made her partner melt under her merely by her touch. That’s when she leaned down. Her lips kissed Ruby’s neck, up and down. Nibbling on the skin and sucking along th marks, hiding the marks behind hickeys.

“Weiss~!” Ruby moaned. Her burning body beginning to tremble under the pleasure, but still it wasn’t enough. She needed more from her partner. 

Weiss continued to mark Ruby’s neck and jawline before she finally connected lips with her pup for the first time. Weiss could not believe how intoxicating this all felt, she felt empowered. Too cause such a beautiful being to tremble for her affection.

Their kiss escalated, Weiss tongue breaking through lips and invading Ruby’s. Meanwhile her hand trailed down to under Ruby’s knee and lifted it up where Ruby laid it on Weiss back.

Their kiss broke. Both girls breathing heavy, their lungs pumping as much oxygen as they could.

“Ruby, beg.” Weiss ordered.

“Please Weiss! Take me! Put it in and fuck me!” Ruby screamed.

Weiss only smiled as she sat up and began removing her panties. 

Ruby watched in unbearable anticipation, and when she saw her mate’s cock fall free, standing tall at six inches. Her pussy quivered.

Weiss returned to her gem, sitting before the girl who laid willingly before her. One hand on Ruby’s hip and the other positioning her cock at the rose’s entrance.

“I’m going in Ruby.” Weiss said. Ruby only nodded in reply.

As Weiss began pushing in she gasped at how tight she was, though completely wet Weiss could still feel the strong grip Ruby had on her.

“Oh god Weiss!” Ruby moaned. Her hands gripping the bedsheets under her.

“Ruby! I’m almost all the way in!” Weiss yelled. Both hands now on Ruby’s hips she pushed in with one last thrust and completely sheathed herself.

Both moaned loudly, the feeling all to great for both.

Weiss hips began moving slow strokes beginning to speed up. Their hips connecting with every thrust creating an all to satisfying slap. 

“Weiss please more!” Ruby begged. Weiss smirked as she positioned herself above Ruby.

“Wrap yourself around me and hold on.” She said smugly.

Ruby feeling a wave of excitement wash over her quickly wrapped her arms and legs around her mate.

That’s when Weiss struck. She slammed her hips down into Ruby’s loving the loud cry she made before she lifted her butt into the air and really began hammering down onto the gem with much force and speed.

The room began to flood with the sounds of slapping hips and a moaning brunette.

“WEISS!” Ruby suddenly cried. Her body locked up and her hips began to spasm as she came meanwhile Weiss refused to let up. Continuing her rapid fucking.

“I’m not done yet Ruby!” Weiss yelled. She paused for a second to admire the recovering crimsonette before she lifted her up onto her lap. Weiss sat on her knees and held Ruby by the ass as she began her second assault on the girl. 

Ruby held on for dear life as she laid her head on Weiss’ shoulder. Rewarding the heiress with her moans straight from the source.

“Weiss~. You’re too good!~” Ruby moaned.

She was quickly rewarded with a pickup in speed which sent her quickly to her second orgasm.

“Weiss….. I’m close!” She warned.

“Me too Ruby!” Weiss replies. Her own breathing becoming more and more ragged as her climax approached.

“Please Weiss inside me. I want it inside!” Ruby begged as she again came. 

Weiss said nothing, just held on and pumped a few more times before slamming herself inside one last time as she came. Her mate in euphoria over the feeling.

She sat there and held Ruby as she began coming back down, laying her head back in Weiss’ shoulder.

As carefully as she could Weiss laid Ruby back down on the bed and pulled out, admiring her work for a few seconds as she gazed upon the naked sweating wolf Faunus that laid before her. She was taken out of her gazing when a hand suddenly wrapped around hers.

“Stay.” Was what she heard Ruby say. The brunette stayed laid on the bed, her hair covering her eyes.

Weiss smiled and grabbed the covers, throwing it over the both of them. She wrapped her arms around Ruby’s stomach as she lied down and closed her eyes.

/////\\\\\\\\\

The next morning Weiss woke to the image of a sleeping Ruby, her bare shoulders the only thing Weiss could see. Those shoulders on their own brought back a flood of memories of what the two did.

Ruby shuffled a bit against Weiss’ chest. Slowly her eyes cracked open allowing Ruby to realize where she was. Very quickly she slid away from Weiss, a blush covering her face.

“I-I’m sorry!” Ruby yelled. Her eyes once again were shut closed. Then she felt soft hands grab her arms and pull her back in.

“You were the one that asked me to stay dolt.” Weiss smugly said.

“I-I’m sorry. I should have never forced myself on to you.” She said.

Weiss held Ruby tightly. Her hands caressing up and down her pup’s arms. “It’s no problem Ruby.” She said back.

The two laid in silence for a while, Weiss being the only one moving as she continued to rub. “I didn’t have a fever, I am in heat.” Ruby suddenly said.

Weiss chuckled. “Well that explains a lot. Are you still feeling it?” She asked.

Ruby blushed again. “No, but it’s going to come back at some point during the day.” She said.

“Well then I’ll be here.” Weiss said.

“You’ll be my mate?” Ruby asked, a bit of hopefulness in her voice.

Weiss only smiled and kissed Ruby’s forehead. “Of course pup.”

Ruby smiled and couldn’t help but mutter.

“Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are nice :)


End file.
